Light
by Winterrrrr
Summary: Kazemaru contemplates how Endou has guided him through all times, bright or dark. Kazemaru-centric oneshot. Dedicated to Kazemaru fans, especially Endou x Kazemaru fans. Please read and review. Thank you.


**Argh… still stuck in emo mode… is trying hard to change my personality… not working… so now stuck in my emo mode… And came up with this in one boring Geography lesson.**

**This is dedicated to all Kazemaru fans, especially Endou x Kazemaru fans. Never made a Kazemaru fic and was dying to make one.**

**I don't own Inazuma Eleven, Kazemaru Ichirouta, Endou Mamoru, the Aliea Meteorite or Endou's soccer ball. Level 5 does.**

**Please enjoy, and remember to review! Your comments mean a lot to me and help me to improve! Thank you.**

Kazemaru sometimes wondered where he would be without Endou. He'd probably be still in the track team, just running, running, running.

Or what if he still somehow went into the soccer club, and miraculously defeated Teikoku, and accepted the challenge from Aliea Academy, went into depression, and left the team. If it weren't for Endou, he could've stayed as captain of the Dark Emperors, unable to truly enjoy soccer anymore.

But oh, the power of the Aliea Meteorite was tempting. Very tempting. Even now, he could still remember the moment he put the purple crystal necklace around his neck. The pulling sensation in his chest, then he was free of memories of his past. He couldn't feel happiness. He was robbed of positive feelings. But it was a small price to pay, for the immense power that ran through his body; the seemingly never-ending strength and energy in his legs. When he ran, it felt like he could go even faster than sound, than the speed of light. He could run on forever without going out of breath. That exciting thrum in his heart when he kicked the ball, sending if flying across the field, letting it crash into the opposite wall, leaving a nice, deep dent in the solid concrete.

The power… was good. He could win. He was better than anyone else. For once, he seemed to be more powerful than Gouenji. Faster than Fubuki. Smarter than Kidou. Stronger-willed than Endou. He was captain. Ace striker. The fastest. The strongest.

Perhaps he knew, deep inside there, throughout the whole time, that evil had took over his while being, pushing the former kindness and humanity from his core. But he didn't care. As long as he could win, he would do anything.

He didn't realize, back then, that friendship was far more important than the dark power he withheld. Yes. He could win. He was powerful. But then again, a small good part of his heart down there had told him that it was wrong. It told him to go back to Endou, and continue one with real soccer. But he didn't listen. He locked away that almost non-existent dim glow of goodness, and let darkness consume his whole being. He became the captain and ace striker of the Dark Emperors, with lose, mysterious flying locks of teal hair, not the former Kazemaru Ichirouta, ex-track team member, defender with a green-blue ponytail. His good old self was at the back of his mind, and he could just concentrate on becoming stronger, unhindered by past memories and feelings. He could just forget who he was, his old friends, all those who seemed to make everything painful. Especially Endou.

It hurt when he realized that everyone was better than he was. Especially Endou, with that unbeatable, strong spirit of his, leading everyone on, leaving him behind…

But.

If it weren't for Endou, who'd led him back to understand who he really was, who'd washed him clean, void of evil, with that pure, innocent soul of his. That soul, that could've been light itself, was his guiding lamp in dark times, the hope that illuminated his bleak interior, encouragement when he was on the verge of giving up. That bright, burning spirit of his, gave Kazemaru back his identity, and true joy.

From then on, he realized that sometimes pain was good. It helped to realize your own faults, and you could work on them

That's why Kazemaru loved Endou, even after all these years. The friends' way or the romantic way, he still wasn't sure, but he knew that there will be, and forever will be, a place in his heart for his light: Endou Mamoru.

**Please review and tell me what you think! Thank you! For more details, feel free to visit my Tumblr: bookworm868(.)tumblr(.)com! Just take away the brackets! Thanks again.**


End file.
